Sketchbook
by Vinnies-Angel
Summary: A new school year, possibly a new friend? I dunno, just a little something that popped into my head during science class. ^Chapter 7: Just Added^ wanted that to be seen. Go R&R GUYS!!! *~Angel~*
1. Finding the connection

Disclaimer: Disney own the ducks. As of right now, I only own Aurora, might be more original characters in the future, but only her. 

A.N. a short prologue for a story that just popped into my head. I wanted to get feedback for what people thought of this and if I should continue it or not. I don't know, so I'm posting it. Thanks for taking the time to read this!

*8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8**8*

-Prologue-

Aurora lowered herself in her seat when the teacher looked around to call on someone. She hated school, especially social studies. She felt it was unfair to have that be one of the 2 subjects that every high school person has to have all 4 years.

She thanked her lucky stars everyday that she only had two years left of it all, and then she could go off and be what she really wanted to be. A dancer.

She had gotten accepted to Eden Hall on a full athletic scholarship, a Basketball scholarship. She stood at about 5'10", making her a good competitor for the basketball girls. Even though she had gotten there on a basketball scholarship, she was able to join the dance team at the school, Steps.

Soon the bell began to ring and Aurora got up and followed the rest of the students out of the classroom. 

Adam Banks walked into his social studies class and sat in his assigned seat. He hated social studies just as much as the next guy, maybe more. It wasn't that he wasn't good at it, he was, he just didn't understand the reason— 'Oo, what's this?' Adam thought to himself. He picked up a black sketchbook from the floor. He placed it on his desk after observing that there was no name written on the covers. He opened the cover after scanning the area around him, with his eyes, to make sure no one was watching him. He looked down at the first page. There was a sketch of a girl sitting at a desk with a pencil in hand, writing or drawing something down into the notebook in front of her. He flipped the page over and noticed the date the picture was drawn scribbled in neat handwriting. He was surprised to see the year had been dated as more than 6 ago.

He flipped through the book, stopping on every occasional page to just stare and take in the lifelike features the pictures held. He made sure to check every date. The person was a magnificent artist. Most pictures were of people dancing, but as the dates got closer to the present time, they turned into sports. Girls playing basketball, boys playing baseball, and boys and girls playing hockey.

He stopped short on one page. The boy in the picture was playing hockey, his helmet on so you couldn't see his face, he played in a team USA jersey. Adam looked at the sleeve of the jersey, #99. The back of the person's jersey showed faintly in the reflecting wall of the ice rink. He read the name quietly, 'Banks.' He was in this person's mind long enough for them to draw a picture of him; he was in this amazing artist's sketchbook. 

He flipped to the back cover without stopping to look at any of the drawings, he had to find out who the artist was. Soon he got to the back and found a name. 'Aurora Danielson, A.D.' Underneath the name was a phone number and an address. Both of which Adam made up his mind, he would try to contact to be able to meet the girl of the drawings. Aurora.


	2. Taking it to far

A.N. Thanks to the people who reviewed, I hope you all like this chapter:

**_~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~_**

Aurora walked to her next class, art. She had been planning on showing her teacher some of her rough sketches before the period began.

"Hello, Aurora." Mrs. Sylvan said when Aurora walked in.

"Hello, Mrs. Sylvan. I have my sketch book with me today, I wanted to show you some of my drawings." She said while placing her books onto her desk and looking through them to find her sketchbook.

"When you find it, come and show me." She said.

"Wait," Aurora said. "I think I left it in my other class." 

"You can show me at lunch then, Aurora. But, now, the bell is about to ring, so please, take your seat so I can start class." Mrs. Sylvan said while walking around to find the picture she needed to present to the class.

"I'll have to get it later." Aurora spoke to herself.

Everyone had gotten to class right before the bell rang. Aurora's friends were placed near her in every one of her classes, 'just the luck of being a good student,' she always thought. Her friend, Dianna, sat next to her. 

"Pst." She heard Dianna whisper. She turned her head to look at her friend just as a little piece of crumbled paper landed on her desk. She smiled at her friend before facing forward once again. 

Aurora took the note off her desk and hid it in her hand underneath it. She slumped in her seat, so she was able to read it without placing it on her desk. **_Where's your sketchbook? You're usually drawing in it by now!_** Her friend was always very observant. 

She placed the paper on her desk and picked up her pencil to write. **_I left it in social studies. Come get it with me after class, k?_** She threw it back to Dianna's desk. 

She looked at her friend as she read it. Dianna's nod meant she would go, and they could talk about it more after class, but now, they had art to draw.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The bell soon rang and Adam was able to leave class. "Yo, Adam, wait up man!" He turned around as his best friend Charlie caught up with him. "What's that?" Charlie pointed to the book in Adam's hand.

"I found it in social studies. I'm going to give it back to the owner, if I ever find out what she looks like." Adam said. 

"You don't know who she is? Then how are you going to get it back to her?" Charlie asked.

"You're an ass, you know that? She has her phone number in here. I'm going to call her." Charlie stopped short. Did those words really just come from Adam's mouth? "I'm rich, yes, but I'm not as preppy as you all think I am." Adam started to walk faster.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+****

Adam got home early that day, no hockey practice today. He also couldn't wait to talk to the Aurora girl. 

He walked up to his room quickly to put his books away. It was Friday and he was spending the weekend home. He took the black spiral-bound book from his pile of schoolwork and walked to his phone while flipping to the back of the book. He sat on the chair next to his phone and placed the book onto his nightstand. He dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hello?" A woman asked.

"Hi, um, I'm looking for Aurora Danielson. Can you please put her on?" Adam asked politely.

"She's not home right now. She's still at school. Can I ask what this is regarding?" The women asked.

"I'm in Aurora's grade, or I'm guessing I am, because I found her sketchbook in one of my classes. Her number was in the back of it, so I called." Adam explained.

"Are you a junior?" She questioned.

"Yes, I am, ma'am."

"Then you are in Aurora's grade. May I ask your name and number so she can get back to you?"

"Yes, ma'am. My name's Adam Banks and my number is 544-4445 (A.N. fake number!!!)." Adam said.

"I'll be sure she calls you when she gets in. By the way, I'm her mother, Mrs. Danielson. Bye, Adam." Mrs. Danielson said.

"Good-bye, Mrs. Danielson." Adam spoke. He hung up his phone after making sure she had. He turned in his desk chair, spinning around to take his mind off the girl. 

He never even met her and yet, she captivated him. Possibly because her drawings showed a little but of her, he was getting to know her without actually speaking to her. 

He brought his hands up to his hair and yelled while pulling at it. This was starting to frustrate him. He wanted to know this girl, wanted to be around her every second of the day. Wanted to be the one she curled up with at night. Maybe he was taking this to far. But he felt a connection to her, one that was not possible to break. 

He sat by his phone the rest of the night, waiting for her call. He didn't even go down to eat dinner when his mother called him down, saying he wasn't hungry. He sat by his phone until it finally rang at 9:30. 

He picked it up, "Hello?"

****

**_~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~_**

_A.N. Sorry for a cliffhanger, but I have a few other stories to work on and some homework to finish. If I have time later, I'll post more. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to click the little button that says go, and take 30 seconds to write a review. Thanks again! Bye!_

***~Angel~***


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Hey guys, I recently sprained my wrist, last night, and I'm having some trouble typing so it might take me awhile till I'm able to put up the next chapter. I'll try to get it up by tonight or tomorrow cause it's taking me like, 10 minutes just to type this. Bye, Peeps!

**~Angel~**

P.S. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love 'em. Bye for now!


	4. Missed Calls

A.N. Thanks to the people who reviewed, I hope you all like this chapter:

**_~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~_**

"Hello?" Adam asked.

"Is there a Mr." Adam closed his eyes and crossed his fingers. "Phillip Banks there?"

"Yes, hold on a moment." Adam said feeling dejected. He walked down to his father's den and knocked lightly on the door. "Dad," he called through the maple wood, "there's someone on the phone for you." He said softly. When his dad was working, he never liked to be disturbed if it were by Adam or his older brother, Darren, if it was his mother though, his father would not get mad. Once when Adam had interrupted to ask a question, his father hit him, but that was once and a long time ago. 

"Bring the phone in, then, Adam." His father said. He reached for the handle and pressed downward till it clicked, and he walked in. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, they asked to speak to you so I brought the phone down." Adam handed him the phone.

"Bring that one back with you to your room, I'll take it here." He said before picking up the phone. 

Adam quietly walked out and hung up his phone. He walked to his kitchen to find his mother putting food into containers to go into the refrigerator.  Lasagna, that's what they had had for dinner. "Mom, can I heat a little up, I'm kind of hungry now." Adam asked politely. 

"That's why I saved some, sweetie." She turned to her boy and pushed his hair back from his forehead and kissed him there. "I'll bring it up to your room when it's done, alright?" She didn't even wait for his answer before she started towards the microwave. 

Adam left his mother and went back to his room to wait for his food. His mother was very sweet, the kindest little old lady he had ever met. She was practically a foot shorter than him, that's were the phrase little came in. She was sweet to her to sons and never once raised her hand to them in anger or anything else. She treated her children with the same respect she would treat someone older than her. She never once did not support her children in what they wanted to do, even though hockey wasn't on the top of her favorites list, she supported them. 

Adam's brother was the one who introduced hockey to him. He was little, only about 3 or 4 when he saw his first hockey match; it was his brother's team—the Hawks. Ever since then he had wanted to be like Darren. The way he had glided over the ice, making him look like he was floated, had taken a strong hold of Adam. His brother was willing to help his, too. He taught Adam how to skate and as he got older, to play hockey. His brother still played. He was in the minors now at the age of 17. Their parents had let him go where scouts asked him to, Canada. There you only had to be 17, and it would improve his game for when he came back to America and joins up with the Anaheim Mighty Ducks, who had been the ones to send him to Canada in the first place. It was as much his brother's dream as it was Adam's own, though Adam was much more skilled and qualified for the NHL than Darren.

Their father was never around very much. He was always off at work; he had even missed Adam's tryouts for the Hawks. He had also missed Adam's first few peewee games, along with all, except one, of Adam's Ducks games. Although, if their father had gone to the games, their families money class would be much lower; they were high middle class. Adam's dad was a lawyer, and didn't think before speaking when not in the courthouse.  When he said Adam would rather not play then play for the ducks, he felt he was in the courthouse, defending a client, instead of letting it be his son's opinion. He loved it that his kids played hockey, he would have famous kids, and would be known as a lawyer around the United States, it worked out great for him. Hockey had also been a passion of his, but nothing he took seriously enough to become an NHL player, but his children had the determination and guts to do it, he didn't. 

Adam lay on his bed, head resting on his arm that was folded underneath his body. He let out a long sigh. He had wanted to speak to Aurora, possibly meet tomorrow do he could give her back her sketchbook, and his can start his lifetime of 'What ifs.' He closed his eyes to clear his clogged mind, let his heart take over. Sleep reached him before his mother did though, and when she got up there, he was out like a light. He could eat in the morning.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Aurora, dear, didn't I tell you that you got a phone call earlier?" Mrs. Danielson asked.

"No, mom, you didn't." Aurora answered from in her room. Her family wasn't the richest in their neighborhood; they had a one level house, better than an apartment Aurora always thought. Her room was at the end of the long hallway that started in the living room. Their kitchen was small, alone with the master bedroom, and Aurora's was only half the size of both rooms, she was surprised she had enough room in her house to be able to dance, a passion of hers. Their house was small, yes, but it was just the right size for Aurora and her parents.

"Well, it was a boy. He said he found your sketchbook." Before her mother could finish the word, Aurora ran into the room.

"Did he leave a number? A name?" She asked hurriedly. 

"Yes, dear, I'm brighter than I look." Her mother giggled. "Now, what was his name again? Oh yes, Adam Banks." 

"What!?! Adam Banks called here, and I missed it!?!" She screamed.

"Yes, dear, now what's so special about this Adam Banks?" Her mother asked when her father joined the two ladies in the living room.

"He's only one of the hottest guys in school. I'll be right back." Aurora dashed off quickly to her room. "Where is it, where is it?" she mumbled to herself. "Ah, got it." She said. "Mom, let me show you what he looks like." She ran back into the living room with her yearbook in hand.

"Wow, he is cute. Very polite, too." Her mother said.

"He looks to snooty, in my opinion." Her father peered over her mother shoulder.

"Well, I wasn't asking you dad. His family is rich, yes, but he's not snooty. He's very respectful of others." She defended the blonde, blue-eyed guy she had been in love with since she started Eden Hall. "He's also a hockey player. Dad, maybe you've heard of his brother, Darren Banks? He's playing in the minors in Canada." Word had spread quickly throughout Edina that the local hockey star was playing minors; he was their favorite all around.

"Don't be rude to your father, Aurora Blue Danielson." Her mother called her by her full name. She never understood the name thing with the colors in her family. "Call him, here's his number." She handed her daughter a small little slip of green paper.

"Alright. I'll use the phone in my room." Aurora decided and left to go to her room. 

She said on her bed and reached over to her nightstand where her phone sat, blinking. She picked it up and started to dial. "555-5554." She said as she dialed.

"Hello?" A man picked up the phone.

"Um, hi, is Adam Banks there? I'm returning his call." She said nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Let me get him." The man took the phone with him up to his son's room. He knocked lightly on the door before slowly opening it. "Adam?" He called into the open space. He opened the door more. He saw he son sound asleep, wrapped up in his blanket, the one his great grandmother sew for him. "Adam's asleep. Can he call you back in the morning?" The man asked.

"Sure. Just tell him Aurora called. Bye." She said.

"Bye." Mr. Banks hung up.

"So much for being able to talk to him." Aurora said out loud to herself. "Now's the time when I need my sketchbook most, and I don't have it." She spoke, "But it's all because of you that I'll be able to speak to the man of my dreams." She fell asleep with a smile on her face. She'd speak to Adam in the morning.

****

**_~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~_**

_A.N. Sorry I haven't made them meet yet, but my wrist's starting to hurt again, so I'm done typing for tonight. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks again for all the reviews, and don't forget to hit the little 'GO!' button underneath this and type your opinion on this for 30 seconds, time it. Thanks, Bye peoples!!!_

**~Angel~**


	5. Most Beautiful Pink You'll Ever See'

A.N. Thanks to the people who reviewed, I hope you all like this chapter:

**_~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~_**

"Adam, you got a phone call last night!" Mrs. Banks shouted up the stairs to her youngest son. 

"Who was it?" He yelled down to her. He had just started to get dressed when his mother called up to him. He had decided that today was a day for shorts; spring was just around the corner.

"Aurora. Is she a girl you met?" Mrs. Banks asked when her son came down the steps. She watched him sit at the kitchen table before placing his breakfast down in front of him.

"I found her sketchbook yesterday, we keep missing each others calls, and no, I haven't met her yet." He started to eat his food.

"Well, your father said she was very nice, I hope you start something with her, dear, I can't help but wait till you get your first girlfriend." His mother said.

"Whose got a girlfriend?" Darren walked into the kitchen.

"When'd you get home?" Adam stood up next to his brother and reached over to hug him.

"Last night while you were asleep. I'll be home from now on, well, till summers over anyway. Now, what's this about a girlfriend?" He teased his little brother. 

"Nothing, don't have one. I got a call from a girl last night and mom wants something to start between her and me." Adam sat back down to eat his food when his mother came over with his brother's food.

"She's got to be a good one then." Darren laughed. "What's her name?"

"Aurora Danielson." Adam answered.

"Aurora Danielson!? As in the 'most beautiful color of pink you will ever see,' Aurora!?" His brother jumped up.

"That's beautiful pink!?" Adam shouted.

"Yes. Promise me you'll introduce me?" Darren fell to his knees in front of his brother.

"You wish." Adam laughed. "Hey, mom, I'm done eating for now. I think I'm going to go stop by her house and give her back her book. I'll see you later." Adam shouted grabbing his jacket and roller-skates before going to his room to get the sketchbook and then running out the door.

"Guess she must be really pretty." Mrs. Banks said.

"God, mom, last time I saw her, she was. I mean, she's tall, thin, she's dyed her hair at least 20 different colors, and her eye color changes every week. She's so different that every guy can't help but fall for her." Darren explained.

"I see, she sounds very different. Do you think she'd go for Adam?" Mrs. Banks joined her son at the table.

"Didn't I mention that every girl at that school can't help but fall for Adam?" Darren smiled.

**_~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~_**

_A.N. Really short chapter, I know. And right now there is confusion, so let me clear it up. Aurora is known as Beautiful Pink, because aurora is a pink color. She's known as that because she's beautiful as Darren explained. I hope you understood that, cause I didn't. Ok, well, thanks to all the reviews so far, good news is that my wrist is still sprained but feels much better, I should be back on track, writing one or more chapters a day from Friday on. I still have it bandaged but I might be able to get another chapter up tonight, I'll try my hardest. Don't forget to review, guys! Thanks to Ky and the other person whose name is too long for me to remember right now, for wishing me luck with my wrist. Bye guys!!_

**~Angel~**

P.S. Don't forget to hit the button that says 'GO!' and write a review for 30 seconds, I'll even let you time it, all I want is your opinion. Thanks guys!


	6. The Picture

A.N. It's a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer; I kind of blanked out with this. Still hope you all like this chapter:

**_~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~_**

Adam flipped to the back of the book to find the address. 'Blair road' he thought to himself reading the street name. 'There!' his mind shouted when he spotted the street sign. "2, 3, 4…" he read the house numbers aloud. "Ah, 14. Time to meet Aurora." He said.

"Yes?" A lady with gray hair opened the door after Adam knocked. 

"I'm looking for Aurora. Is she home?" He asked. 

"Yes she is, but she's still asleep. Would you like to come in? I'll go wake her up." 

"Thank you, ma'am." Adam took off his roller-blades before putting on his sneakers and walking into the house. She showed him to the living room before leaving him to get Aurora. 

Adam took a seat on the couch and settled himself into the home. The whole place made him feel comfortable, it wasn't as sweet as one would expect, but it was still homey. He clasped his hands over his stomach and let out a long sigh. He was going to meet her. He had imagined it all night; his dreams were filled with a mystery girl, who had hoped at the time looked like Aurora. And he knew now it was Aurora he saw in his dream when his brother told him who she was that morning. He had always fantasized about her, always wanted to meet her because he never once had.

"Can I help you?" A girl said from behind Adam. He turned around and saw Aurora standing there, leaning against the hallway wall. 

"Aurora? I'm Adam Banks." He stood up and walked to where she stood. 

"I know who you are." She shook his hand. "I'm Aurora Danielson."

"My turn to say that I know who you are." Adam said. "I found your sketchbook, and I'm sorry for doing this but I looked through it." He said.

"It's fine. I'm very proud of my drawings." Aurora took the book from Adam's hand.

"I couldn't help but notice that one was of me." Adam's voice came weak as he placed his hands in his back pockets.

"Yeah, I um. Sorry, this is kind of embarrassing." She laughed hiding her face behind her hair.

"It's alright. I just, I didn't think I'd be in someone's sketchbook, let alone one of the best artists I've ever seen. I mean, these drawings are better than anything I've ever seen." Adam explained with his hands as they walked back to the couch to sit.

She giggled. "Thanks. I drew you because I couldn't forget you. It's kind of hard to anyway." She laughed. He joined.

"So, have you lived here all your life?" Adam asked.

"Some of it." She said with an air of mystery.

"Would you like to go roller-blading with me? I mean, you don't have to, but I thought-" Adam rambled.

Aurora placed her finger to his lips. "I'd love to go." She answered.

**_~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~_**

_A.N. I want to thank everyone who took the 30 seconds to click the 'GO!' button at the bottom and writing me a review, I appreciate it guys. Anyway, it seems I spoke to soon about my wrist, I have to go get it x-rayed cause the pain's becoming unbearable. Wish me luck with it cause I might not be able to type for a while if it's bad. Sorry I haven't put up a chapter in the last few days, Thursday I had to stay off the comp. for my wrist and yesterday was my birthday so I relaxed. Thanks again everyone!!!_

**~Angel~**


	7. Learning More

A.N. It's a short chapter but I promise, for real this time, that the next one will be longer; I kind of blanked out with this, but I'm thinking on things for the next chapter. Still hope you all like this chapter:

**_~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~_**

Aurora ran to her room to get her roller-blades. "Hey, Adam, where are we going to go?" She called from her room to the living room where Adam sat, waiting for her. 

"Do you want to go to the mall, or something? Watch a movie maybe?" He shouted back to her, standing in the hall to the bedrooms. 

"I don't have any money." She said appearing in front of him. 

"Don't worry, I have money." Adam said.

"No, don't spend your money on me, I'll go ask my mother." Aurora said starting to walk back down the hallway.

"No, it's alright, really. I have enough money to pay." Adam said.

"You sure?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I'm positive." 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

****

They soon arrived at the mall and decided to go eat before seeing a movie. "Alright. I'm paying, so, what do you want?" Adam walked with Aurora to an empty table. 

"Um… just some fries, I'm not all that hungry." She answered sitting down at the table. Adam soon came back with their food and sat down across from her.

"Ok. So, tell me about yourself." Adam said before taking a bite of his hamburger. 

"What's there to tell?" Aurora asked.

"Everything. Your favorite color, food, your hobbies. Come on, there's got to be something in that beautiful head of yours." Adam slipped.

"Beautiful, huh?" She laughed. "Um, my favorite color? To many to count. Favorite food: Fries. Hobbies? Well, as you know, drawing. I also love to dance." Aurora ate some of her fries. "Tell me about you." She said.

"Well, I love hockey, the color blue and my mom's cooking." Adam laughed.

"Quite simple." She joined him. "Is your family rich?" Aurora questioned Adam.

Adam raised his eyebrows at her. "I had heard that the only reason the ducks got scholarships is because your parents paid them off. That's just what I heard, I mean, I was asking to find out if it was true." Aurora said quickly. 

"Yeah, my family is rich and I heard that rumor, too. I think it was one of those varsity asses that said it." Adam responded. 

It was Aurora's turn to raise her eyebrows at Adam. 

"What?" He questioned. "Do I have something in my teeth?" He asked.

"No, I just didn't think you were one to curse." She said.

"Well, don't assume, you know what that does to you." Adam said.

"It makes an ass out of you and me." They said together, laughing when finished.

"Come on, let's go to the movie." Adam stood. 

"Alright." 

**_~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~_**

_A.N. I want to thank everyone who took the 30 seconds to click the 'GO!' button at the bottom and writing me a review, I appreciate it guys. Anyway, I still haven't gone to get it x-rayed. Haven't had the chance to go to the hospital yet and I probably won't until Thursday, so wish me luck with it. Sorry this chapter isn't so great. I'm running out of things for them to do already, so, help me! If you got any ideas, write them in a review for me cause I desperately need the help. I'm working on my other story 'Untitled' so check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks again everyone!!!_

**~Angel~**


	8. Hockey Meet Ups

A.N. Finally, It's long!!!! It's like a 1000 words or something like that. I uploaded it by accident without changing this top authors note. It's changed now! Still hope you all like this chapter:

**_~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~_**

Adam and Aurora walked to the movie theater, bickering about what to see. "I don't want to go watch an action movie! I wanna see a horror!" Aurora complained as they stood in from of the ticket line. 

"Alright, alright. We'll go see a horror. Which one?" He asked.

"Two tickets for I still know what you did last summer, please?" Aurora spoke directly to the ticket person. 

"Thank you." Adam said paying for the tickets and taking them from the man's hand. "You want any candy?" Adam asked Aurora as they passed the snack counter and vending machines. 

"Can you get me bottled water and a large popcorn?" She asked turning to look at Adam after studying the choices.

"We're sharing the popcorn, I'll have you know. I'm not spending all my money on you." Adam joked.

"Just wait till I make you take me shopping." She said with a mischievous grin.

"Who said I'm taking you shopping?" Adam turned to look at her just as they became the first in line.

"I did. After the movie we are, Kay?" She asked sweetly.

"Okay." Adam said still looking at her.

"Hello…Adam, turn around an get the snacks." Aurora laughed. "I'm going to sit on the bench and wait for you, alright?" Aurora walked away with the grin still on her face. 

"Mind if I sit?" Aurora looked up at the voice.

"Not at all, I'm getting bored over here." Aurora joked. 

"Connie." The girl sat next to her.

"Pink." 

"Aurora Danielson? Pleasure to meet you. May I ask which luck guy is out on a date with you?" Connie questioned. 

"No date, unfortunately. Just a guy I'm getting to know. He said he'd pay for a movie and he's taking me shopping later so, I came." Aurora laughed.

"So he's got money? Sounds like Banksie." Connie laughed.

"Adam Banks, you guessed right." Aurora turned to look at the shocked expression on Connie's face. "What? Something wrong with Adam taking me out?" She asked in a serious tone. 

"No, I've just, I've never seen him out with a girl." Connie explained.

"Oh, so, who are you here with?" Aurora turned the conversation to Connie.

"My boyfriend, Guy. He's talking to Banks." Connie said looking in the direction in which the two tall blondes where standing and talking.

"Why don't we go see what they're talking about?" Aurora asked standing up next to the bench.

"Good idea." Connie stood up. They two girls started to walk towards the two guys. Thoughts filled their minds on what the two could be talking about.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

****

"Hey, Adam!" Guy called to the guy standing a few people in front of him.

"Hey, Guy." Adam grabbed the popcorn and sodas off the counter before turning and walking to where his hockey teammate stood. "What are you doing here?" He asked standing back in the line with his friend.

"Connie finally said yes. We're going out again man." Guy said smiling brightly.

"Very happy for you man. But not even you and Connie getting back together is better than who I'm here with." Adam bragged.

"Who?" Guy questioned his interest completely in what Adam was saying. 

"Aurora Danielson." Adam said. 

"You're going out with Aurora?!" 

"Not going out. I found her sketchbook and it let me to her house. I gave it back to her about an hour ago." Adam explained.

"Still, Aurora Danielson? God, almost every body wants her. How'd you get her to come out?" Guy asked Adam. "Large popcorn and two cokes." He spoke to the man behind the counter.

"I asked her. I also just agreed to take her shopping. That may be why she's still here." Adam laughed.

"Speaking of the devils now." Guy said when they turned and started walking to the bench the girls were sitting on. 

"I'll take that, thank you." Aurora said grabbing her water bottle out of Adam's hand and taking a sip.

"At that rate I'll be going in and out of the theater. What are you two seeing?" Adam turned to speak to Guy and Connie. He took some pieces of the popcorn and popped them in his mouth.

"Hey! Save some for me!" Aurora complained taking a handful of the popcorn.

"I still know what you did last summer." Guy said.

"You do!?!" Aurora's eyes widened in her attempted joke. Connie stifled a laugh.

"We're seeing that, too. Why don't we go get a seat near each other?" Adam said motioning to the theater door.

"Alright. Hey, Averman." Connie walked up to the man that was ripping tickets.

"Hey, Connie. Do you have a ticket? I almost got fired the last time I let you in free." Averman said.

"That was before I had my boyfriend back. Don't worry, we paid." Connie said taking the tickets from Guy's hand and giving them to Averman. He ripped the tickets and handed them back. He directed them to the theater when Adam and Aurora stepped up.

"Hey, Les. Long time no see." Aurora walked around the booth giving her friend a hug.

"Hey, Pinkie. Who are you here with?" He asked.

"You were just looking at him." Adam laughed as Averman's head whipped around in his direction. "Hey, Averman. Let's get going here. We have a movie to check, dude." Adam said handing him the tickets as Aurora came out from behind the booth and stood next to him once more.

"You two are here? Together?" His voice cracked.

"Don't be so shocked, Les. Adam's a gentleman." Aurora said.

"I'm a gentleman? Alright." Adam said unsure. "Anyway, we're just here for the movie. We're not together." Aurora took her ticket from him and proceeded to skip off down to the theater.

"You paid?" Averman asked.

"Yeah." Adam said.

"You're together for tonight. Now, go watch the movie. Tickets please." He turned to the next people in line before Adam could say anything.

Adam continued to walk down to the row of theaters, confused as to what Averman said. He found the theater the movie was playing in and walked in. The lights were already dim and he could hardly find where they were all sitting with the lights so low. He soon managed to find them sitting in the back and walked into the isle and sat on the right side of Aurora.

Aurora cuddled up to Adam. "Hold me. It's going to be scary."

**_~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~_**

_A.N. I never thought I would have 22 reviews this soon in a story. Thanks guys, you've made me really proud of my writing. I hope to put more up soon now that I'm getting over my writing block with this story. Don't forget to click the button that says 'GO!' and take the simple 30 seconds to write me a review and make me even more proud of my story. Thanks again. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after. Thanks again guys! Bye!_

**~Angel~**


	9. Replies To The Reviews!

Hey all! I decided to put up some replies to my most recent reviews (all reviews I see from chapter 8). Kay, here we go:

Anne- thanks for reading, can't say much more cause that's all u said

Beautyqueen321- Great? Really? Thanks.

Cake eater- I know it's not fair to have Banksie pay for everything, but in chap 7 Aurora said she had no money and Banks said he'd pay. Just wanted to point that out. Also, I think Aurora's being a little pushy about shopping but there's this really great idea in my head and I need them to be shopping, so before I forget it, I'm going to smush it in to here. Thanks for reading my stories. I like to hear what your reviews are, u don't flame, but u let your point and opinion be known. I like that. 

Kay, that's all for now. Wanna say thanks to all the reviewers, I appreciate the support. I'm not going to have a chapter up tonight on this story or 'Untitled' (which I had promised I would). Something came up in my schedule and I only had enough time to write this. Thanks again guys. I'll try to have a chapter up tomorrow. Love you all!!! ***Mwa***

**~Angel~**


End file.
